marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffani-Amber Thiessen
|birth_place=Long Beach, CA |sex=Female |species= |height=5'5" |weight= |haircolor= |occupation=Actress |yearsactive=1989 to present |awards= |website=http://www.tiffanithiessen.com/ |relatives=Todd Tesen (brother), Roger Ernest (uncle) |known_for=playing Kelly Kapowski on Saved By The Bell |spouse=Brady Smith (2005 to present) |children=Harper Renn Smith |character=Heather McCoy in "What Goes Around Comes Around" (Season 4) }} Tiffani-Amber Thiessen (recently credited as Tiffani Thiessen, born on January 23, 1974) is an actress, best known for her roles on Saved By The Bell and Beverly Hills 90210. She appeared on Married...with Children in the season 4 episode, "What Goes Around Comes Around" Early Life Born to Robyn and Frank Thiessen in Long Beach, California, she started appearing in children's beauty pageants from an early age. In 1987, she was crowned Miss Junior America and in 1988, won the Teen Magazine "Great Model Search", appearing on the cover. In 1989, she was "Model of the Year" for Cover Girl Magazine. She graduated valedictorian from Valley Professional High School in Studio City, California in 1992 Acting Career At the age of 7, her uncle, Roger Ernest, an actor and writer, suggested she start acting, eventually starting her acting career in a TV commercial for Peaches and Cream Barbie. In 1989, she landed the role of Kelly Kapowski, a popular cheerleader and love interest of Zach Morris, on the popular Saturday morning teen sitcom, Saved By The Bell from 1989 to 1993 as well as its spinoff Saved By The Bell: The College Years from 1993-1994 and the finale to the series Saved By The Bell: Wedding in Las Vegas in 1994. During the early 1990s, she also appeared on shows and movies, such as Charles In Charge, Blossom, Son-In-Law, Valerie and Step By Step. In 1994, she landed the role of Valerie Malone, a completely different role from Kelly Kapowski, on the popular prime time drama, Beverly Hills, 90210 from 1994 to 2000. During the early 2000s, she landed the role of Billie on the short-lived action/crime drama Fastlane, a show which starred Peter Facinelli, the then-husband to her friend and former Beverly Hills, 90210 costar Jeannie Garth. She also landed recurring role on Two Guys, A Girl and a Pizza Place, Good Morning, Miami and What About Brian. Most recently, she can be seen on the series, White Collar as Elizabeth Burke. She is also lending her voice to the animated series,'' Jake and the Never Land Pirates'', as Misty, the Wonderful Witch. Personal Life In 1993, she started dating and living with Brian Austin Green, who would later be her co-star on Beverly Hills, 90210. They were introduced by their mutual friend David Faustino. In the late 1990s, she started dating actor David Strickland before he committed suicide in 1999. From 2001 to 2003, she was engaged to Richard Ruccolo, her co-star on Two Guys, A Girl and a Pizza Place. In 2005, she married fellow actor, Brady Smith in a wedding attended by her fellow Beverly Hills, 90210 costars. The couple had a daughter in 2010. Appearance on Married...with Children She appeared in the season 4 episode, What Goes Around Comes Around, as Heather McCoy, a girl who Bud liked in sixth grade but instead of reciprocating his feelings, she humiliated him by taking taking him skinny dipping only to then steal his underwear and hang it up on a flagpole, which 5 years later, the students still remind him about. Now that they are in high school, he decides to get his revenge by first getting her attention and make her fall for him and then in the second phase, dance with her and placing her near the large floor vent where a strategically timed gust at 10pm will blow her dress up for everyone to see. Unfortunately, his plan backfires as she tricks his feelings and takes advantage of him by proposing they go skinny dipping just before 10pm to make up for that incident in the sixth grade. As the MVP for Polk High is announced, the curtain is pulled back to reveal that Bud is now naked and his underwear is hanging up above as Heather, her friends and the entire school laugh at him. After Kelly helps Bud get his clothes back, she reassures him that everyone in school will forget about that night, as she decided to get revenge by tying Heather up to a locker with only a towel covering her that is being held by Buck. Kelly then calls Buck over, who pulls the towel off as the students come out of class. Trivia *Along with Ian Ziering and Phil Buckman, she is another Beverly Hills, 90210 ''star who appeared on ''MWC before starring on the prime time drama. *Although she had been credited as Tiffani-Amber Thiessen most of her career, she decided to drop "Amber" from her name recently to be taken more seriously as an actress. External Links *IMDb Profile *Twitter Account *Facebook Profile *Tiffani Thiessen at TriviaTribute.com Category:Guest stars